


【勋兴】《质子》16-18

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《质子》16-18

文/夏序清和草未歇

16

张艺兴觉得，大概是自己睡过去又醒来，  
头脑逐渐清醒，可理智还陷在夜的暧昧里。  
帐中的空气好像都还是香软的，  
铜灯立在屋角，灯光隔着纱透进来，  
张艺兴看到枕边人耳边的碎发，  
昨夜无人时耳鬓厮磨的细语突然在耳边回响：

“朕觉得你摸不清，握不住。”  
“陛下于我，何尝又不是……”  
“张艺兴，我希望我没有认识过你。”  
“对彼此，我们不是美梦，是劫数吧。”  
张艺兴听到吴世勋笑了几声，  
过了半晌喃喃自语，“劫数。”

放在被子外的手感受到了空气中的凉意，  
张艺兴小心的把手臂又塞了回去。

有没有人天生一副铁石心肠，  
断情绝爱，连眼也不会眨。

念及，张艺兴突然伸出手去，  
手臂举高，在月光下能看到手臂上细小的绒毛。  
又满月了，他想，  
吴世勋大概明天不会来了吧，  
然后，就是家宴的日子了。  
不知道那天吴世勋会不会烂醉，  
再然后，  
张艺兴把手放在身侧，  
转头看了一眼吴世勋的侧脸，  
吴世勋大概是白天处理事务早已经累了，  
现下睡得香甜。

不知道哪里来的兴致，张艺兴撑起身子，  
双臂伏在枕头上，想凑过去看看，  
上次自己发现的吴世勋的白发还在不在。  
发丝在月光下，乌黑出泛着光，张  
艺兴盯了一会儿就觉得眼睛疼，  
要腾出手去揉眼睛的时候，  
手臂酸了，差点跌在吴世勋身上。

张艺兴低低的嗳了一声，把吴世勋吵醒了，  
握住了张艺兴的手腕，自己往外侧让了让，  
“睡觉还不老实，因为折腾得不够累吗？”  
张艺兴低头不语，两人肩并肩重新躺好，  
吴世勋突然噗嗤笑出来，“要不，就是你行刺未遂？”  
吴世勋笑，可张艺兴笑不出，  
他是动过行刺之念的人，也被狠狠警告过。

张艺兴背过身去，声音极低，“夜深人静难念偶而有些痴念，我只是突然想着，这天啊，永远别亮就好了。”  
吴世勋听到了，却没有如常的把人揽入怀中，只是伸手拍了拍张艺兴身上的被子，“哪里会有永远不亮的天呢，睡吧。”

说不清道不明的，  
张艺兴突然在心里小小的难受了一下。  
月盈则亏，物极必反，  
谁都懂的道理，  
可是他觉得悲伤席卷了四肢百骸，  
赶忙闭上了眼。

再迟一秒，  
可能就收不住眼里的泪花了。

待到张艺兴再醒时，  
吴世勋已经走了。  
耳朵里落下的，尽是盘碗碰撞的声音。  
张艺兴站起来，往外走，  
寝衣单薄，冷风激得他抱紧了膀子。  
“公子回去添件衣服吧？”小庭抬头时，看到张艺兴抱臂看着自己。  
“陛下几时走的？”张艺兴扬了扬下巴。  
小庭想了想，“天才亮，赵大人就来叫了。”  
张艺兴哦了一声，没有折身回去，而是径自坐下了，碗里的粥是热的，一搅就往上来窜热气。  
小庭拿了件披风出来，披在张艺兴身上，“陛下说别叫你，就上朝去了。”  
张艺兴啧了一声，“那你也没规矩，好歹叫我起来送送的……”  
越说越低，越说越没了底气。  
小庭见张艺兴也没了再想说下去的兴致，  
便退出去了。

吴世勋回宫的时候，  
步伐特别大，  
等立春后，又需要征调民夫了，  
早朝上，下头叽叽喳喳嚷个不停。  
吴世勋揉了揉额头，  
突然想起上次张艺兴同自己说的，  
北朝现下若要更强，  
确实是要变法……

赵筠在吴世勋进门之前就泡好了热茶，  
看着吴世勋气势汹汹的，  
连忙往边上蹿。

对于政事，赵筠莫说没法为吴世勋分忧，  
是根本不敢多插嘴。  
就像征调民夫修筑边境的事，  
谁敢忤逆吴世勋的意思。  
还有征兵……

吴世勋的手拍在桌面上，  
茶杯里的水跟着桌子狠狠撞在杯壁上。  
看着吴世勋咬紧了牙一言不发，  
赵筠在边上此刻倒是恨不得吴世勋抽自己两鞭子泄泄愤，也好过不知道什么时候就要发作。

“陛下，刘臧求见。”阿全进来的时候，就感觉气氛不对，临到吴世勋跟前，说话尾音还带点颤。  
“唤进来，赵筠，你也下去吧。”吴世勋坐在了椅子上，对赵筠挥了挥手。

今日是宫中举行家宴的日子，  
丝竹声早早就响起来了，  
张艺兴却在床上赖到好晚。  
直到小庭又一次来叫自己的时候，才爬起来。

“公子，起来吃点东西。”小庭以为张艺兴是没能法赴宴，所以有些不开心。  
张艺兴两条腿垂下来，一手撑着床应了一声，“好，你把我那件水碧色的衣服找一找。”  
小庭应下，不过还是先把张艺兴带到桌前，把饭放到他跟前才离开。

碗和勺都是乳青色的，张艺兴撑着头，  
汤是什么滋味他这会儿没心情理会。  
小庭的身影望进去时看不太真切，  
张艺兴看到小庭好像找到了衣服，又挂了起来，  
一下子丢开手中的勺子，  
叫了两声，“小庭，你过来！”

小庭的脚步声渐渐接近，  
张艺兴觉得心跳也跟着那步伐咚咚咚的。  
直到小庭到了自己跟前，  
张艺兴深呼了口气，“有事跟你说。”

吴世勋自己其实不太喜欢宴会，  
哪怕他说了不要多礼，  
都是至亲。  
可是谁也不能不把这层身份忘掉，  
所以必须人人都要端着。  
殿里金碧辉煌，  
可压抑得要命。

不过吴世勋倒是冷眼观察皇后，  
她八面玲珑，把众人应付的滴水不漏。  
龙蓁是做皇后的料，这一点，  
他对太后的眼光不曾怀疑。

一时半刻的，也没法子脱了身，  
吴世勋低头猛灌了好几杯。

“臣敬皇上。”吴世勋听到一熟悉的声音，抬头看，是龙柏。  
吴世勋端起自己的酒杯，“龙柏长大了，现在也是我北朝好男儿。”  
龙柏听吴世勋这么说自然是高兴的，“现在臣只盼着能早日随我父亲上阵了。”  
吴世勋哈哈大笑，“柏儿，等你也有军功在身的时候，朕亲自为你赐爵封侯。”  
“陛下，您太惯着龙柏了。”皇后微笑着，看了眼龙柏。  
吴世勋咦了一声，突然不笑了，看着龙柏，却是对皇后说的，“朕都要被你弄糊涂了，你龙家要的不就是世世代代荣华不尽吗？”  
皇后被吴世勋堵的说不出话来，  
瞪了眼龙柏，示意他退下。

皇后调整了下姿势，“陛下，臣妾多饮了几杯，觉得有些头晕，先回去了。”  
吴世勋点头，“皇后既然不想敷衍了，就早些回去休息吧。”  
皇后右手攥紧了衣角，压低了声音，“我知道你是在泄愤。你呢，如今连敷衍都懒得敷衍，我对你早就不该有一点点指望。”  
吴世勋喝了一杯，“阿蓁，对我这样的人，你还有什么指望呢？嫁给我之前不就知道了吗？”

龙蓁腾地一下站起来，  
碍着仪态，先对众人笑了一下，“本宫今日喝得多了些，先回宫了。”  
说完，在身后人的行礼声中，快步离开了。

出了宫，上了轿撵，  
她觉得胸口憋的慌。  
轿夫抬得虽稳，可她却觉得胃里烧的很，  
翻江倒海的。  
约莫过了两个宫苑，要拐弯的时候，  
她看到了张艺兴。

着了水天碧的斗篷，上头的暗绣精细得很。  
手里握着一个灯笼，摆明了是在等人。  
想到这儿忍不住出言讽刺，“阁下若是等陛下圣驾，怕是找错了地方吧。”  
张艺兴不动声色，看了看皇后身边的人，“哪里是等人，白天丢了东西，才想起来了，出来寻一寻。”

“那本宫就不奉陪了。”皇后哼了一声，才要吩咐继续往前走。  
张艺兴没有让开路的意思。  
皇后看了看，从轿撵上下来，走到张艺兴跟前，“你找的是我？”  
张艺兴轻笑，“人这么多，怎么说？”  
皇后啧了一声，“我可不敢跟你独处，怕被你这狐狸精摄了魂魄。”  
张艺兴被皇后逗笑，“你还真怕了我？”  
皇后正色，对着随从，“在此处稍候，我和张公子说两句话便回来。”

此处其实离兰宫不远，皇后原本要住进去的，  
可吴世勋不答应，便只能作罢，  
另选了在兰宫东边的东阳宫居住。  
兰宫外头景致很别致，穿过一片荷塘，  
就到了御花园。

两人一前一后走了一会儿，  
张艺兴在荷塘边的亭子处停下，  
“我知道皇后娘娘是女中豪杰。”  
皇后摆手，“这种恭维话我懒得听。”  
张艺兴手指抠着亭子的栏杆，“我猜皇上今天一定心情很差。”  
皇后冷笑，“错，他好得很。”  
张艺兴勾唇，“陛下就是这个性子，得顺着来，其实你比我清楚，可是你慌了。”  
皇后坐下，“你带我来这里，不会是想要杀了我吧？”  
张艺兴背对着皇后，“龙蓁，龙柏，好名字。望族当然都希望自己，子孙绵延，如松柏之盛。”  
皇后没有接话，听着张艺兴继续说，  
“我知道你爱他。”

“我爱他？”皇后冷笑声不绝，“是可怜我吗？”  
张艺兴手上的动作停了一下。  
“也罢，我对他有多少思慕啊。所有人都将这场婚姻当做一场理所应当的政治筹码时，只有我一个人满心欢喜。讽刺吧？他对娶我这件事，没有一点热情。”皇后的声音是温柔的，却像带着刀刃，一下一下割着她自己。

“你是得意了，他现在满眼都是你。”皇后笑了一下，“他也曾敷衍过我的啊，只是那敷衍，太短暂了。”

张艺兴不知道什么时候，转了身过来。  
在皇后来看，他这张脸并不让人讨厌，  
吴世勋定然也是先被这皮相吸引。

皇后不想再看了，“只是，你以为他爱你？说什么笑话，我认识他这么多年，只了解了一件事，就是他谁都不会爱，除了他自己。”

张艺兴粲然一笑，“我知道，一早就知道。所以从来都没有期望过他能给我什么真心，我不在乎的。对血亲都能痛下杀手的人，我怎能不怕。怎么，你想起什么了？你以为太后新丧你便失子，是巧合吗？龙家功高盖主，你不能是太后，皇上不会让你手里有一个能被你们龙家拿捏的嫡子。  
这么多年，你从来没有怀疑过吗？揣着明白，装作贤良的样子。说到底，你对我的敌意不过是心魔作祟，如果你那么相信你的皇帝哥哥，堂堂一国之后，又怎么会把我这样一个无名无份的敌国质子放在眼里。”

张艺兴迎着皇后的错愕目光，倒退了两步，  
语速极慢，“你知道吗？我一直不求死，是因为，我要伺机求生。”

皇后的视线定格在张艺兴后面一空，  
直直掉进了荷塘里。  
她失声大叫了两声，连喊“疯子”。  
踌躇间往回跑，准备叫人过来救张艺兴，  
面前火光大亮，为首的就是吴世勋。

吴世勋看着惊魂未定的皇后，  
第一句话是，“张艺兴呢？”

17

小庭觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩一阵又一阵，  
他在地上跪着，吴世勋坐在那里一言不发。  
皇后也被带过来了，坐在皇上下首。

在荷塘外那条路上撞到皇后的时候，  
小庭跟在后面没有看清吴世勋的表情，  
却从吴世勋震怒的声音里听出了尾音的颤抖。

连着皇后，以及被捞上来的张艺兴都一起到了南苑，乌泱乌泱的一大帮，怕是自从南苑修好以来，都没有容纳过这么多人。

张艺兴没醒，太医围了寝殿一屋子。  
皇后的脸上除了一开始见着吴世勋时的慌张，待到坐定，已经没了什么表情。和吴世勋两人像雕像一样相对坐着，都不说话。

吴世勋眼神失了焦，  
再早些，他是在快到南苑时看到小庭的。  
领了一帮南苑的下人，说在找张艺兴。  
吴世勋闻言皱了眉，“我什么时候允许他出去没人跟着的？”  
小庭吓得抖若筛糠，“公子自己在偏殿看书来着……”

其实，当时的吴世勋是下意识觉得，  
今晚的丝竹声太热闹了，  
张艺兴可能感到有些落寞。  
一转念，突然怒上心头，  
莫不是张艺兴逃跑了。

“你下去吧，怎么罚，等张艺兴醒了再说。”吴世勋有些烦躁，挥了挥手。  
说完看了在旁边的赵筠，“你去门口等着吧，让人都下去。”  
赵筠哎了一声，忙不迭领着众人出去，然后回身把殿门关好。

外衣下的手久捂不热，龙蓁在来的路上，尤其进了南苑，突然不怒反笑。  
笑意才浮上脸庞，就冻在嘴边。  
宫里人人都说张艺兴是吴世勋豢养的金丝雀果然不是空穴来风，吴世勋何曾对自己居住的宫宇用过南苑一半的心思。

龙蓁侧了侧身子，看到吴世勋的侧脸。  
这张脸在这些年里，似乎变得越来越陌生了。  
明明，就算不是佳偶天成，也血浓于水啊。

“皇后。”吴世勋进了南苑以后，第一次开口跟龙蓁说话，声音有些哑，表情有些复杂。  
“你想知道什么？”龙蓁抬头，看着吴世勋的神色，脸上褪去了往常神色，倒多了些坦然。

这边的寝殿里，  
张艺兴首先觉得吵，然后就是感官逐渐复位，  
浑身如坠冰窟开始打摆子。  
察察切切的声音在耳边听不真切，混混沌沌的，不知道自己是在阎罗殿，还是回到了南苑。

入水之前，皇后的脸映在他的脑海里。  
那张漂亮的脸蛋又愤怒变成了震惊，明明就是嘴硬，红了的眼圈让心事昭然若揭。  
真是傻女人，  
哪有什么无私的爱，  
越是无私，越是因为不计回报的砸下重金，  
以期日后的回报无限。  
在情爱里掌握这种把戏，便能所向披靡。

张艺兴突然心里一阵悲怆，  
不过游戏一场吧，是吧。

木炭灼烧的声音细微，却噼噼啪啪的一下不落往人耳朵里蹿。  
吴世勋很不想在这里拷问皇后，眼睛望向别处，“我再怎么宠他，你都是皇后。”  
龙蓁笑，“所以你连问都不想问，认定是我了不是吗？”  
吴世勋闭眼，“你要告诉我，数九寒天，他找到你，然后带走你，为了在你面前扎进冰湖里自尽吗？”  
“最重要的，”龙蓁呵了一声，“是让你看见吧。”  
吴世勋睁眼望着屋顶，“那如果，我没有看到呢？他是为什么？”

龙蓁不说话了，似乎没有什么要辩解的理由。  
夫妻之间，信任瓦解至此，可笑。

“我不管你要废了我，还是如何，我现在想知道一件事。”龙蓁放开紧咬着的唇，说话时还带着颤。  
吴世勋似是从这语气里，预感到了什么，“你是皇后，永远。”  
龙蓁淡漠的看了吴世勋一眼，“看来是真的了，真是你做的吧？我的孩子。”  
吴世勋没有回答，呼吸骤然重了两声。

“你为什么要娶我呢？”龙蓁笑着笑着突然哭了，“你不敢答了，我来答，因为我是龙家的女儿。因为我们龙家手上有助你逼宫的大军，而我的荣华富贵，是你撒的饵。我的人，是你胁迫龙家的牌。自始至终，我算什么啊…”

“回你的宫里去吧，去吧。”吴世勋背过身去，不再看龙蓁。  
龙蓁腾地一下站起来，向着门口走了两步，突然转身指了指吴世勋，“你以为他爱你？呵，我看你那装出来的一往情深，大概只哄过了你自己。张艺兴嘛，脑子清楚得很。”

“现在，滚回你的东阳宫里去。”吴世勋一把拉开了门，“赵筠，送皇后回去。”

赵筠跟在皇后后边，小跑两步回来，“皇上，张公子醒了。”  
屋里炭盆里，突然发出了一声爆裂声，大概是有人又添了新炭进去。  
吴世勋长叹一声，点点头，“好。”

吴世勋进来的时候，太医都离开了。  
张艺兴听着脚步声就感觉闭上眼，  
他还不知道外面到底发生了什么。

吴世勋越走到床跟前，脚步越慢。  
其实心里已经乱成了一团麻，从今晚的种种，他已经大致理出了前因后果。  
张艺兴简直是捏住了自己和皇后的命门。

可就这么一段距离，  
他心情真实的无比复杂，  
吴世勋希望往昔张艺兴对自己说的话都是真的，  
却又逼迫着自己认清张艺兴的真面目，  
将那些镜花水月的虚情假意摔碎。

张艺兴的睫毛在颤，  
这个场面吴世勋见到过无数次。  
可现在，他恨不得那些旖旎的夜晚悉数从自己脑海中抹去。  
越来越近，熟悉的香味萦绕不绝，吴世勋攥着自己的指节，陡然变白。

张艺兴脸色煞白，受了寒是真的。  
吴世勋将手放在张艺兴额头上，烧还没退。

床上人感觉到吴世勋的动作，  
闭着眼没有动。  
突然额上的手，扼住了他的脖子。  
张艺兴睁眼望着吴世勋，看到吴世勋靠近，突然冷笑了一声，“好一手坐山观虎斗。张艺兴，我怎么配啊，让你筹谋这么久。”  
呼吸变得困难，张艺兴涨红了脸，却咬紧牙关，没有说半句软话。

吴世勋突然卸了力，“是我错付了，都是我。”  
在张艺兴的视角来看，吴世勋大概是真的气极了。连面目都扭了起来，可眼底却是抹不去的哀伤。  
呼吸恢复了顺畅，张艺兴剧烈咳了两声。  
他想靠在吴世勋腿上，吴世勋从床沿上起身，让他扑了个空，半个身子都探到了床外。

吴世勋盯着看了半晌，撇下张艺兴往外走。  
在临出门，路过小庭之前，只扔了一句，“南苑的人，今后，就自生自灭吧。”

龙蓁在东阳宫门口，撞到了龙柏，“回去吧，夜深了，外臣不能不守宫规，不理宫禁。”  
龙柏拉了一把龙蓁的袖子，“听说你和南苑的，出事了。”  
“你管不了，出宫去吧。”龙蓁甩开龙柏，进了宫门。  
龙柏要跟进去，却被赵筠挡住，“龙将军，东阳宫从今日起可不能随意进出了，我送您出宫？”  
龙柏狠狠跺跺脚，不理赵筠，转身走了。

直到身边没了人，龙蓁像是被人抽了骨头，  
踉踉跄跄，跌进被褥里。  
眼泪顺着精美的缎子止不住往下流。

不知道自己的青春年少，换来了什么。  
她不该在权利的置换里动了真心，  
也不该对不可能得到的爱情有指望。  
这是她的错吗？  
所有人都说，你已经是皇后了，还想要什么呢。  
可背过人去，自己又得到了什么呢。

未出阁时，她是将军府的掌上明珠，  
是京城有名的闺秀。  
可现在呢，  
是个空有华美壳子的弃妇罢了。

南苑里，人声渐渐平息。  
张艺兴半个身子都在被子外面，一会冷一会热。  
吴世勋走了，说了自生自灭，  
太医也都走了。

小庭急得掉眼泪，  
给他脑门上放冰帕子，  
捂热了又换新的。

张艺兴瞥到小庭冻红的手，背过身去，  
也跟着掉眼泪，“别管我了。”  
小庭摇头，“都这个时候了，我不管，您可怎么办。”  
张艺兴强忍着，“出去帮我倒点水吧，去小厨房煮些滚烫的过来。”  
小庭嗯了一声，临走还把张艺兴额头上的帕子换了条新的。

直到小庭的脚步声听不到了，  
张艺兴才缓缓转身，把脸埋进被子里，  
鼻子一酸，哭了出声。

才被冰水激过的皮肤又热了起来，  
自己炽热的鼻息让他几近窒息。  
明明是痛哭，却不想被任何人听到一点哭声。

说什么难过呢。  
张艺兴知道，只要危及江山，  
自己就会被吴世勋毫不犹豫的放弃。  
现在，证实了而已。  
原本，自己心里就没有期望的不是吗？  
可为什么，突然这么难过呢。

在小庭回来之前，张艺兴抹干泪痕躺好。  
待脚步声接近，轻轻接过水杯，“今天，皇后娘娘也来了？”  
小庭嗯了一下，“不知道皇上跟她说了什么，下人全都被赶了出去。”  
张艺兴哦了一声。  
小庭接过空杯子，又添了一点水，“皇上特别生气，让赵大人送皇后娘娘回去，说是要禁足。”  
张艺兴点头，又喝完了一杯，把杯子放回小庭手上，“知道了，你去睡吧。”

重新躺好之后，把被子拉起来，  
张艺兴对着墙叹息了一声。  
碌碌一生，没什么能永远抓得住的。  
情情爱爱，更是虚无缥缈吧。

可明明人人都懂，  
却没人能做得到。

今晚又是一轮圆月，  
月光在烛火熄了以后，泻下一地柔光。  
何夜无月，  
却再无那般良夜。

18

“龙兄怎么闷闷不乐的？”朴灿烈看着半伏在案上的龙柏。  
龙柏面露苦色，“心情不大好。”  
自从龙柏上次邀请朴灿烈去打猎之后，朴灿烈这段时间一直巴巴等着，这下子见到了龙柏，却又不听他提了。  
“是遇到什么难事了？”朴灿烈拍了拍龙柏。  
“家事，上次说一起出去，不过皇上现下心情不大好，好几日没有召我入宫了，哎。”龙柏扶额。  
朴灿烈听着心里咯噔了一下，龙柏的家事怕不是就是皇上的家事，宫里出事了。

但是一下子也寻不出个由头来问，朴灿烈闷着头喝了杯酒。  
“我阿姐被禁了足，说是因为戕害那南蛮子。”龙柏愤愤不平，“要我说，早知今日，就该跟着说的那样，提剑把人杀了还痛快些。”  
朴灿烈大骇，坐直了身子，声音压低了些，“真杀了？”他自己都没觉得，冷汗就一下子从后背流了下来。  
龙柏仰脖把酒喝完，冷笑了一声，“呵，死了倒好了，他命硬着呢。”  
朴灿烈肩膀也松了，“这样…”

龙柏给自己又斟满，才要给朴灿烈满上，“林兄。”  
朴灿烈接过酒壶，“我自己来。”  
酒液清澈，与杯壁碰撞，面上浮起来一串小泡泡，朴灿烈突然兀自笑了笑，“那皇上对南朝质子倒是有情。”  
龙柏最听不得人说这样的话，但是此情此景，哼了一声，倒是拉开了话匣子，“宫里也没什么消息，不过这像什么话？为了一小小质子，禁足皇后。莫说没杀了他……”  
龙柏虽然口直心快，朴灿烈却到底是外人，说到这儿还是住了嘴。

朴灿烈飞快的瞥了一眼龙柏，  
听出了未尽之意，  
就算真杀了又能怎样。

朴灿烈笑了笑，“那龙老将军没有面圣求情么？确实是荒唐了些。”  
龙柏摇头，“再缓缓吧，天子家事啊……”

朴灿烈为龙柏斟满，“其实也没什么的，也许过阵子皇上气消了就好了。”  
龙柏不说话，手紧紧攥住剑柄。

送走龙柏，朴灿烈立马修书回南朝给父亲，  
详细的说了北朝种种。  
若是这个样子，  
他真有些坐不住了，  
在这儿是不是白白浪费时间，  
难讲。

时间好像比往常慢了一倍，  
张艺兴自发那次落水之后，缠绵病榻，  
久而久之，  
就不太算得清日子了。  
孤苦的夜熬过很多，一晚又一晚，  
没有希冀，也没有失望。  
烧退了又发，寝殿里连窗户都不敢开，  
怕他再受了风。

意识清明一些的时候，  
总是会醒的很早。  
原以为是吴世勋在时自己的反应，  
可吴世勋不来了，  
才发现已经养成了这样的习惯。

张艺兴仰着脖，  
看到天色乍白的光流过纱帐，  
往日里的这个时候，  
他总是痛着的。  
可也是在这个将亮未亮的暧昧时刻，  
夜的缠绵未尽，惹得人胡思乱想。

他觉得自己大概是想吴世勋了，  
可是吴世勋再没有来过。  
吴世勋大概是恨自己的吧，  
就像自己恨着吴世勋，  
是一样的。  
哪怕这恨中交织着不易察觉的爱意，  
可到底，还是恨的。

他见过吴世勋熟睡时蹙起的眉，听过他的呓语，那带着特有香味的鼻息让人觉得安稳。还有他的白发，他的豪情满腔。  
想到这里，张艺兴的心又沉了下来。  
他知道吴世勋会再来的。

赵筠靠在外面打盹，虽然吴世勋很少夜里唤他，  
可他照旧不敢睡得太实。  
不知道打哪儿来了阵风，赵筠一下子清醒了些，瞅瞅天色，离着天亮还有好一阵子。  
靠在柱子上，赵筠愣了神。  
其实生活较以前也没什么大的变化，伺候吴世勋，上朝下朝，吃饭睡觉。  
可好像又变了很多，吴世勋这段时间都没有笑过，对了，赵筠一下子觉得，吴世勋就像回到了从前，没有过张艺兴的日子一样。

赵筠缩了缩脖子，  
那日回宫以后，他伺候吴世勋躺下，  
分明将吴世勋眼角的泪珠看得真切。

人人都说当皇上好，  
却没有几个人知道做皇上的苦。  
说出来是他一介内务总管咸吃萝卜淡操心，  
可他能理解吴世勋。

赵筠长长叹了一声，  
准备出去到小厨房，吩咐阿全在吴世勋醒来之前，把煎好的药送到南苑去。

吴世勋在听到门轻轻关好的声音时，缓缓翻了个身。一睁眼，对着的是透着一点微亮的，黑乎乎的窗户。  
床帷没有拉全，如同将原本包裹严实的世界劈开了一条缝。  
赵筠偷偷送药去南苑，他一直知道，  
睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。

当时在气头上说的话不能反悔，  
可自己怎么忍心让他死？  
张艺兴怎么能就这么便宜的死了。

吴世勋一开始觉得气，  
自己躺了几个夜晚，只觉得胸口憋着气。  
虽然贵为天子，富有四海，  
却不如寻常布衣，未曾尝过真心的滋味。  
撞上张艺兴，何尝不是他自以为是的救赎，  
可惜，到底还是劫。  
大概终其一生，我们并不能事事完满，  
不管是皇帝还是农夫，  
没有人能什么都要，什么都有。

吱呀一声轻响，门又开了。  
吴世勋把眼睛闭好，不一会儿，就听到了赵筠的声音，“陛下，该起了。”  
吴世勋一手抓着被角，坐了起来，轻轻点头，目光扫过赵筠，上下打量了片刻，“好。”  
赵筠哎了一声，帮吴世勋更衣，听着吴世勋说，“龙将军又递折子称病，第多少天了，朕怕是得登门看看我这舅舅了。”  
赵筠扣扣子的手顿了顿，“那我安排一下车马，今日下朝了陪陛下去吧。”  
吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声。

“公子，该吃药了。”小庭轻轻推了推张艺兴，把人叫起来。  
张艺兴才喝过薄粥又躺下，睡得有些迷糊，醒来时，靠在床头，有点懵。  
深褐色的药液在碗里荡，一勺一勺从嗓子眼灌进去，没来由的突然开始反胃。  
小庭还没从眼前离了去，他就把人往远推了推，吐了起来。  
胃剧烈的痉挛着，从翻江倒海变得像被人掐住，垂着头的时候，泪珠顺着脸颊不自觉往下滑。  
小庭吓得不行，又要唤人进来，袖子却被张艺兴拉住，“没什么旁的人了吧，这算什么，我从前，做自生自灭的人，就很久了。”  
兴许是刚才吐得太猛，张艺兴脸也涨红了，  
还有泪挂在纤长的睫毛上。  
小庭回头时，鬼使神差的念头涌上心头，  
这个样子皇上看了应该也会心疼吧？

龙家很久没有迎接过圣上了，  
龙大将军半坐着，才要下床，就被吴世勋快步上前拦住，“舅舅病着，别多礼。”  
床上的人没有多推辞，深深叹了口气，“老臣身子不大行了，哪能劳动陛下亲自探视。”  
吴世勋握住龙将军的手，拍了拍手背，“舅舅英武，来年春来，还盼着舅舅铁骑南下呢。”  
龙鏖笑，反手抓住吴世勋的手，“陛下放心，就算臣不能上马，还有龙柏，少荣他们年轻一辈的……太后当年撒手人寰之际，还再三叮嘱臣要护着陛下，臣实在是……”  
说完就咳了起来，下人忙端了水过来，吴世勋让起身，转过身去。

龙鏖看了眼吴世勋的背影，  
自来时吴世勋便换上了关切的表情，一言一语颇有拉拢龙家的意思，自己这么生硬，倒是显得甥舅间生分了，可是龙蓁还关着…  
不好提，又咽不下这口气。

龙鏖挥了挥手让人下去，仰头看到吴世勋走近，脸色很为难，“我是知道舅舅心疼阿蓁的，阿蓁她性子烈脾气直，我不能眼睁睁看着她被人给利用了。”  
龙鏖低下头，“她这个性子，是我没教好女儿…”  
吴世勋顺势坐下，“我是做了糊涂事，但是我不会白白害了阿蓁的…舅舅大可放心。”  
“你要记得咱们苦苦拼杀了这么些年的江山基业，不能被个小儿搅和了…”龙鏖闭上眼。

吴世勋一直到上了马才发现，  
自己的拳还紧紧握着。  
马鞭声起，呼呼的风声和着像刀子一样甩在自己脸上的寒风，刮得他好疼。  
这就是受制于人的滋味，  
只是，现在还不是料理龙家的时机。

寝殿里没点灯，张艺兴说觉得晃眼。  
小庭没多说什么，他想大概人病着，又在这儿这么冷冷清清的，心里也难受吧。  
张艺兴自己在床上坐着，靠在床头。  
屋子里有种久不通气的味道，还有药味，  
闻了就叫人胸闷。  
月亮还不到爬到当空的时候，  
整个人由上到下都在黑影子里。

这个时间往常是吴世勋会来的时候，  
他在心里这么想着。

“醒着还是睡了？”  
声音比吴世勋身上的味道早一步传来，  
张艺兴喉咙像是被粘住了，一言不发。

然后，吴世勋坐在了他的身边，  
一只手抚上他的脸庞，  
恍惚间就像是什么都没发生时那样，  
云开了，  
月光忽地亮了起来，  
下一步一般可能是一个轻吻。

张艺兴的眼睛忽闪了一下，  
像以往一样该说什么呢？  
该说，终于想起来看我了。  
他笑了一下，露出一个小酒窝，“你会不会有点失望？”  
被张艺兴的笑感染，吴世勋也笑了，“情难自控，言不由衷。”  
张艺兴摇头，“真是顶顶辛酸的八个字了。”  
他拍了拍吴世勋的膝盖，躺了上去，深吸了一口气，嗅到吴世勋身上的桂花香气，  
“吴世勋，让我们互相成全一次好不好。”

tbc.


End file.
